Current on-chip busses lack the capability of arranging their components in different topologies. Scalability of on-chip busses is therefore challenging. Additionally, the electrical interface between various on-chip devices is often relatively slow since the bandwidth between them is often relatively low. This reduces the scalability of the on-chip busses within the DPO busses, and limits the rate at which these busses can transmit data. It is therefore desired to improve the performance and reliability of distributed bus systems by providing designs that can be configured into more topographical levels.
It is therefore important to improve the reliability and performance of distributed bus systems by providing designs that can be configured into various topographies.